parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Rustee Rails's Forest (George Carlin).
Here is part ten of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Rustee Rails as Henry * Harry Hogwarts as James * Jebidiah as Toby * Henrietta * Victoria * Elsie * Mater as Terence * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Montana as Gordon (does not speak) * Blue as Donald (does not speak) * Benny the cab Trevor (does not speak) * Huey as Douglas (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Transcript * Narrator: (Rustee Rails puffs along, pulling four coaches, such as his green and yellow Express coach, two tan Express coaches, and a brown Express coach) Rustee Rails the Old Engine has lived on the Island of Fantasyland for many years. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He likes every part of it from the fields filled with flowers to the white sandy beaches. But there is one place that Rustee always enjoyed visiting more than any other. His driver knew this too. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Come on, Rustee Rails. * Narrator: He would sometimes say. * Rustee Rails's Driver: We made good time today. We'll stop for a while by the forest. * Narrator: Rustee loved it here. The forest was filled with broad oaks and tall pines. Rustee could remember the day long ago when he and Jebidiah brought some new trees to be planted and Mater and Benny helped haul them into place. (a flashback is shown Rustee, Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie bringing logs for Mater and Benny to build) Now he could see the trees growing amongst the others. Rustee always felt better for being here. He couldn't really explain why but his driver understood. * Rustee Rails's Driver: It's peaceful. * Narrator: He said to Rustee. But one night, everything changed. The engines were resting in the shed. * Casey Jr: Listen. * Narrator: Said Casey Jr. * Casey Jr: Can you hear a strange whistling sound? * Jebidiah: It's the wind blowing outside our shed. * Narrator: Replied Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: But I never heard of like this before. * Harry Hogwarts: Do you know? * Narrator: Added Harry Hogwarts. * Harry Hogwarts: If Jeffrey wasn't here now, I say it was him thundering by with the express. * Narrator: All the engines laughed, except Rustee. * Rustee Rails: I hope the wind won't harm the forest. * Narrator: By morning, the fierce winds have gone but the damage was done. Rustee's driver came to see him in the yard. * Rustee Rails's Driver: Trees have fallen on the line. * Narrator: He said. * Rustee Rails's Driver: We must help clear the tracks. (as Blue takes the Breakdown Train, Rustee follows with some flatcars and a caboose) * Narrator: Blue set off with the breakdown train and Jona followed. Trees lay everywhere. The hillside now looked so bare. Rustee felt sad. * Rustee Rails: What will happen to all the animals who lived here? (gets his flatcars loaded with logs and sets off to the timber work) * Narrator: He thought. When Rustee's flatcars were full of logs, he took them to the timbermill where they will be turned to furniture and other things. Rustee was glad the wood was being put to good use, but he was was still sorry to lose part of his forest. * Jebidiah: Oh dear. * Narrator: Sighed Jebidiah to Casey. * Jebidiah: I wish there was something we can do to make things better again. * Casey Jr: (thinking for a moment) Yes indeed. * Narrator: Replied Casey.. * Casey Jr: (thinking for a moment) But what? We can't mend broken trees. * Narrator: Jebidiah puffed slowly into the yard. (Jebidiah puffs slowly to the yard, looking worried, just to collect Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) * Emelius Browne: Hello, Jebidiah. * Narrator: Said Jebidiah. * Emelius Browne: You do look glum. * Jebidiah: I'm sad about the trees. * Narrator: Said Jebidiah. * Jebidiah: And so is Rustee. The forest is a special place to him. Now some of it was gone. * Emelius Browne: We'll soon put that right. * Narrator: Replied Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: I have an important job for you, Old Chuffy. I will like you to take some freight cars to the forest. (Jebidiah puffs away, taking Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie) * Narrator: When the freight cars arrived, Jebidiah was delighted. They were full of splendid young trees already for plating. * Jebidiah: This is the best job I've ever had. (collects some freight cars, full of splendid young trees, and takes them to the forest) * Narrator: Said Jebidiah happily. When Rustee returned, he was most surprised. There were Benny and Mater busily helping the workmen clear the torrents stumps and branches. (Rustee returns, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two tan Express coaches, and a brown Express coach at the back) * Mater: Look, Rustee. * Narrator: Called Mater. * Mater: We're beginning again. The hillside will look better than ever before. You'll see. * Narrator: Now whenever Rustee stops by the forest, he could see the new trees growing strong and tall. Sometimes, everywhere was very quiet, and the other times, Rustee could hear leaves rustling, or birds wing brushing the air. Often he can hear the distance sounds of children cheering, and always he is happy here. Category:Julian Bernardino